Claimed
by TaraJo
Summary: Harry is investigating a crime when he crashes right in the middle of the Veela mating party. Five Veelas are very interested in Harry and already have him cornered, when one surprisingly familiar person jumps in for a rescue. Veela fic, possessive/protective/jealous!Draco, reluctant!Harry, referee!Narcissa


A/N: Originally written for Do Me Veela Fest in LiveJournal. Beta gusx217.

**CLAIMED**

Young Auror Trainee Harry Potter strode determinedly towards the main entrance of the Brocklehurst mansion. He had Apparated from the Ministry right outside the gates of the mansion just moments earlier, and after taking a deep breath, he started his mission.

In fact, the mission was purely his own private curiousness over one simple thing that young lord Brocklehurst had let slip in his testimony regarding a case of stolen rare artifacts the Aurors were investigating. As a Trainee, Harry didn't get much say in the investigation. He was just supposed to learn procedure by watching the hearing. But after the interrogation, Harry had approached the Auror in charge of the case with his question and had been dismissed quite unceremoniously. The Auror didn't think the slip was important, and that's why a very frustrated Harry was currently approaching the witness' home. He was sure the bit of dismissed information was somehow important to the case and should be looked into more closely than the seasoned Auror was going to do. Harry knew his private investigation could mean lots of trouble for himself, but the thought kept nagging in his head and he just couldn't let go, not yet.

A timid looking house elf answered the door and blinked her large eyes at the sight of Harry.

"Sir, Mister Harry Potter, sir, this is an honour. How can Trippy be of help, Mister Harry Potter, sir?" The house elf squeaked with a trembling voice.

"Good afternoon, Trippy. I'd like to see Mr Robert Brocklehurst."

"But... but the young Master is attending the party in the garden. Are you invited to the party too?" Trippy asked cautiously.

"No, no, I'm not here for the party. I'm here for the Ministry business and I just need a few words with Mr Brocklehurst, it won't take long, I promise." Harry assured the timid elf.

"Mister Potter can wait on the small terrace while Trippy go ask young Master to meet Mr Potter, sir," Trippy said and led Harry to the terrace.

Harry stood on the edge of a nice little terrace furnished with comfortable looking chairs and a small table. The view from the terrace to the side of the garden and further to the forest was beautiful and serene. Harry could hear the sounds of the party coming from the back of the garden, but he couldn't see a thing of the event because there was a thick hedgerow shielding the view and giving efficient privacy to the party and it's guests.

Harry was leaning on the railing of the terrace, his back to the garden, when he heard a soft sound coming from behind him.

"Hello, gorgeous. Why are you hiding out here?" A beautiful young woman was standing on the lawn and staring at him with unashamed desire. Harry felt himself blushing and he cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

"Uhm, I... I'm here to meet Mr Brocklehurst. Not hiding anything, that is."

The woman stepped closer, offered her hand as a greeting and her tingly laugh sounded like music in Harry's ears.

"I'm Michelle and I'm very delighted to meet you."

Harry reached for her hand and gave her a shy smile back. "Hello, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Michelle's shoulder and jerked her back from Harry. "Not so fast, Michelle. There's more of us and we all want to meet a potential mate candidate as this fine one."

A dark haired man had appeared behind Michelle and he was approaching Harry with a predatory look in his dark eyes. Harry instinctively stepped back when he saw two other males appearing on both sides of Michelle and the first one of the men. Harry started to retreat back towards the door when a hand pressed lightly on his back. Harry spun around and stepped quickly aside from the hands of a blond man trying to reach him.

"What the hell is happening here?" Harry cried desperately and all five intruders started to close the distance to him.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart, we just found something more interesting out here than any of the mate candidates the Veela mating party had to offer," one of the males purred seductively.

"What are you talking about, what mate candidate? I'm not a bloody Veela and definitely not a mate candidate. Stay away from me!" Harry shouted.

Michelle seemed to grow a little unsure, but the males kept pushing closer and Harry realized that he had retreated in a corner with no escape. He shook his wand from it's holster and pointed it towards the men. "Not any closer!"

"Hey, hey, don't panic, we just want to get to know you a little better. You feel so strong and powerful. It's almost intoxicating," the blond man drawled with a reassuring smile.

"Don't you try anything, Damon, we all want a chance with him!" a brunet man shouted to the blond. All of the men started bickering back and forth, threatening each other and trying to impress Harry at the same time with their strength and good looks and seductive voices, and Harry's despair grew by the minute. The men had inched even closer, and even Michelle was trailing after the men, and Harry started to fear they'd attack him soon. Suddenly a flash of white and grey appeared in front of Harry, separating him from the five predators. The creature snarled and screeched furiously, and all the earlier confidence from the five seemed to drain out of them. They started to back off slowly raising their hands in the process. The creature in front of Harry kept threatening the others so fiercely and making fake attacks that they soon gave up and were gone.

The creature started to calm down and he withdrew his wings. Harry surreptitiously examined the creature in front of him. He was tall and blond, and beautiful white wings rising from his shoulder blades were wide and strong enough for flying. When the creature turned his head, Harry saw a cruel looking beak instead of his nose and mouth. His silver eyes were bright and curious, as he looked at Harry and cocked his head. His torso was bare, his pale skin almost luminous, and he wore only grey well fitting trousers, not even shoes or socks. The creature tensed again and made a loud screech and a second later Harry heard a door open to the left of them. Robert Brocklehurst stepped out to the terrace and the creature moved as if to attack him.

"What the...?" Brocklehurst cried and stepped back inside, leaving the door opened a crack. "Mr Potter, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. What's going on? There were five other people trying to attack me before this creature barged in," Harry answered in a hushed tone.

Brocklehurst nodded and whispered over his shoulder to someone who was standing behind him, "Go get Mrs Malfoy, fast!"

Harry wondered what the hell Narcissa Malfoy had to do with anything, but then his attention was back on the creature guarding him when he started to hiss and snarl at Brocklehurst again. The door was shut completely and Harry was back alone with his guardian.

Now that he thought about it, Harry was surprised that he wasn't alarmed or scared of the creature, even if it was evidently dangerous. Even his usually sharp instincts didn't scream at him to run. Harry only felt himself being cautious but oddly calm at the same time. The man in front of him, the creature, was a Veela, though Harry hadn't met any transformed Veelas before. He was still beautiful, although looking quite inhuman at the moment, but Harry felt he had nothing to fear, at least not from him. He was somehow guarding him, not threatening, and as long as he stayed calm and kept his guardian calm as well, everything would be sorted out soon enough.

"Draco?" The door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped out. "Draco? What's the meaning of all this?"

_Draco? The Veela guarding Harry was Draco sodding Malfoy?_ Harry had to steady himself, he was so shocked. Why the hell was Malfoy guarding him?

Malfoy answered his mother by hissing at her warningly but otherwise stayed still.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, it seems that something has upset Draco so much, that he transformed into his Veela form. I apologize that you had to see him like this. Now, Draco, stop this right now and let Mr Potter leave." Mrs Malfoy's voice turned sharp when she addressed her son. Draco answered by hissing louder and letting out a quiet screech, but he didn't budge from his place in front of Harry.

Brocklehurst was standing in the threshold half in half out, "Potter said there were five other Veelas approaching him when Draco jumped in."

"Oh. Oh my. Draco dear, Mr Potter isn't one of the possible mates presented in this party. He isn't available and you have to let him go. Now, Draco." Narcissa Malfoy sounded firm, but Draco still didn't back off.

"Draco, that's enough. Don't make a scene here. Come back to the party and we'll continue where we left the discussion with de Villeneuves. We need to go now!" She was sounding desperate.

Harry opened his mouth to agree with Mrs Malfoy, but Draco moved in a lightning speed. He spun around, grabbed Harry into his arms, transformed back into his human form and Apparated them away before Harry could even comprehend what was happening.

*~*~*

They landed in a stylish sitting room furnished with plush carpets and comfortable looking sofas and armchairs. Malfoy loosened his grip around Harry but didn't completely let him go. Harry glanced at his face and saw him looking back at him with various expressions flitting across his face: confusion, astonishment, admiration, anger. Malfoy pushed Harry away from him but not roughly.

"Why did it have to be you, Potter? You are once again making my life difficult with all this! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Malfoy cried out, rubbed his face with his hand and started pacing.

"What do you mean by 'it had to be me?' And where are we?"

"What were you doing at that Veela mating party? I should have known. Of course you'd be there, if only to interfere with my life and making it miserable once again."

"Shut it, Malfoy! I was there to meet Brocklehurst in the Ministry issue, not participating in a bloody Veela party! I had to deal with five crazy Veelas before you emerged from nowhere into the mix and now you're holding me here as a hostage. I've had enough. I'm leaving. Where the hell are we anyway?" Harry was fuming now.

Malfoy let out a deep sigh and rubbed his face again, before stepping close to Harry and laying his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Listen, Potter, I'm sorry. We are currently in Malfoy Manor, in my rooms to be exact. This all was very unexpected to say the least. It was probably just your bad luck that you stumbled on a Veela mating party, and of course, most of the Veelas there sensed your power and made their advances."

"I almost fear to ask what were you doing there, making your own advances, hm?" Harry couldn't resist pointing that out.

"Well, uhm... I was negotiating with a potential mate and her family about bonding arrangements when I sensed... a shift in the magical balance and noticed several Veelas missing from the party. I had to check the situation out. You should be grateful that I interfered before they attacked you!"

"Sure, I'm grateful, thank you for your assistance, but now I'd like to leave," Harry stated determinedly.

"No! I mean, you can't. We need to talk about something."

Before he could continue, there was a knock on the door. Malfoy transformed back to his Veela form and let out a loud screech.

"Draco, please, open the door. I need to talk to you. Is Mr Potter there with you?" Mrs Malfoy's voice was pleading. "Open the door, Draco. I need to see that you and Mr Potter are both alright. I promise I won't touch him or try to take him away. Please, Draco."

Harry's eyes widened and he saw Draco hesitating briefly before returning back to his guarding position in front of Harry.

"Come on, Malfoy, it's your mother. Open the door. We obviously need to talk. You have my word that I won't leave until we've sorted this out. You know that I always keep my word."

Malfoy eyed him suspiciously and then moved to stand beside him, wrapping his wings protectively around Harry and waving his hand towards the door, letting it open.

Narcissa Malfoy looked worried when she stepped inside the room.

"Hello, Mr Potter. Are you alright?" Mrs Malfoy asked, once she was inside the room.

"I'm fine. Would someone please explain what's going on? Why is he acting like this?" Harry's voice was partially muffled since he was so tightly wrapped by the soft wings.

"Well, we better sit down. Draco, please, stop it." Mrs Malfoy sounded annoyed.

Malfoy didn't let go of Harry while they sat down, and even though it didn't look very comfortable while arranging them for sitting on the sofa, he kept his wings around Harry all the same.

"Now, something caused Draco to transform into his Veela form, and I suspect it was those other Veelas approaching you, Mr Potter. Since we were attending a Veela mating party, the Veelas looking for a mate were already tuned into finding a suitable mate. Because Veelas appreciate powerful magic, your appearance in the same area made them approach you and compete for your attention. I'm afraid my son fell into your powers as well and not just that. He felt the urge to protect you from the other Veelas and therefore he transformed. That kind of behavior is always instinctive and it's not volitional. The Veela in Draco has obviously chosen you to be his mate, and even though we already had chosen Draco a perfect mate and started negotiations with a respectable family, we have to accept that you are his chosen mate and interrupt the previous negotiations."

"I'm his mate? Well, nobody asked me, did they? I'm not going to accept this... this... kidnapping just because this Veela decided so! No one is going to decide my life but me!" Harry bursted out, but regretted it when Draco hissed and tightened his hold on Harry.

"Alright, alright! I'll think about it, now cut it out, will you?" Harry growled. Malfoy loosened his hold, but once again, kept his wings wrapped around Harry.

"Mrs Malfoy, I thought the Veelas didn't choose their mates by sheer instincts anymore? I mean, I've heard that they are more like normal marriages nowadays," Harry asked.

"Yes, that's true. Claiming a mate by instincts is quite rare these days and usually the respectable Veela families are connecting with each other with the Veela bonding. Though if and when a Veela mates by instinct, all other arrangements are renounced immediately," Mrs Malfoy explained.

"Oh, now I'm supposed to be honoured that I'm claimed by instinct? Like some prey just waiting to be caught?" Harry scoffed. He didn't like this situation one bit. "Now what, do I have any say in the matter?"

"Of course you do. Draco is compelled to follow his instincts and I have to accept his choice, but you are free to make your own choice, of your own free will. Draco's allure doesn't affect you and he can't claim you by force or without your approval. You, on the other hand, are free to decline, but you must know that Draco probably doesn't survive if you reject him. I don't wish to lose my son and I beg you to give him a chance, Mr Potter," Narcissa Malfoy pleaded.

Malfoy had tensed beside Harry and was glaring at him, eyes filled with anger and fear. Harry shivered and forced himself to calm down. Malfoy was clearly upset with Harry's reluctance, no matter how reluctant he had sounded himself when they had first arrived at the Manor. Malfoy obviously didn't have any choice in the matter, and neither did Harry, if he didn't want to let Malfoy suffer to death. Harry wasn't ready to let anyone die because of him anymore, not even Malfoy, but he didn't want anyone else to direct his life anymore either. There was no way out of it, was there?

"Am I allowed to think about it for a while? This is a big decision to make," Harry said carefully, after a long awkward silence. Malfoy tightened his grip on Harry. "For Godric's sake, Malfoy! I'm not turning you down yet." Harry was getting frustrated with the Veela's behavior. "You better transform back to yourself right this minute, because I want to talk about this with you!"

Malfoy hissed at him and gave him a long intense look before he transformed back to his usual self, but he didn't let go of Harry's hand.

"Potter, I don't like this situation any more than you do but I can't help it. My Veela side doesn't let me take the chance that you'll end up with someone else if I let you go now. I'm hurting all over just thinking about it," he said gruffly.

"I just need to think about it, that's all. No one is going to take me away, I promise. I'm not involved with anyone, and I need to go back to work anyway, so I can just take some time to consider all this, okay?"

"What about the Weaselette? You were dating her the last time I heard," Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"Our relationship has been on and off for a long time now, more off lately, so that won't come between us. I believe Ginny is dating someone else right now, so there's no threat coming that way. Give me one week, okay?" Harry asked. He really needed to get out of here and fast before his head exploded.

"No. Can't stay away from you that long. One day," Malfoy offered back.

"That's impossible! I can't decide something like this in one day!"

"Gentlemen, please, I think I have a solution to this problem. Draco, why don't you begin an official courtship with Mr Potter, a little accelerated, of course, because there's not much time. Mr Potter, Draco will send you letters or gifts every day and perhaps meet you a few times during the week. Would that be acceptable?" Narcissa Malfoy mused.

"I need to see him every day," Malfoy muttered sulkily.

"I'll give you one hour every other day, meeting at my home at 12 Grimmauld Place at 7 pm, and the days between the meetings you may send me a letter or whatever. I can live with that, but don't push for more," Harry conceded. To his relief Malfoy agreed to it, though grudgingly. They all agreed to meet again next Friday, exactly a week later, at the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy would visit Harry the first time the day after tomorrow, on Sunday evening at Grimmauld Place.

When Harry was leaving the Manor, the Veela trailed after him, trying to touch him wherever he could and watching him longingly. He didn't try to stop Harry from leaving though and Harry was relieved. He left quickly and had to restrain himself from running to the main gate of the manor where he could Apparate away. He couldn't get away fast enough.

As soon as Harry got home, he went straight to the Floo and called Hermione. She was having dinner with Ron and Harry got an invitation to join in. Harry realized how hungry he was and happily accepted the dinner invitation.

Harry explained everything to Hermione and Ron, and their reactions were predictable, as usual.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Malfoy of all people? You better leave him to rot and die!" Ron exclaimed, clearly disgusted. Hermione, on the other hand, began patiently explaining to them what she knew about Veelas and what Harry should expect if he accepted Malfoy's proposal.

Harry learned quite a lot of pros and cons of being a Veela's mate. He quite liked the idea of having a mate who'd take good care of him, obey most of his whims, would be a considerate and passionate lover in bed, would fiercely fight for him and protect him, would even die for him if needed. However, Harry could very well live without constantly being looked after, it could be truly suffocating in the long run, and an extremely possessive mate could also be a nuisance.

He also didn't know much about Malfoy, though he didn't actually hate him as he had thought back when they were at Hogwarts, but he still didn't like him very much. Harry absolutely hated to think of Malfoy such as he had been at school, an arrogant sardonic git, who loved to torture others. He couldn't bear the thought of living the rest of his life with that kind of mate. Though Hermione reminded him that as Malfoy's mate he could easily alter his behavior if needed. Malfoy was compelled to please his mate, but Harry didn't think that was necessarily a good thing. It would be really boring with a mate who didn't argue back. No, Malfoy wasn't like that, not a chance. Argh, Harry was getting a huge headache from the flood of information he was getting.

Harry decided to stop thinking about Malfoy for now. All he was getting from it was a headache and getting more and more confused. He just had to play it by ear as he usually did when he had to decide something big. Hermione detested his way of jumping head first into situations, especially if he had all the information he needed to make a rational decision, but that wasn't for Harry. Maybe that was why Harry always got into trouble in the first place.

Harry woke up next morning to a tapping sound coming from his bedroom window. A regal looking hawk-owl waited impatiently outside. Harry let the haughty owl inside and untied a small parcel from it's leg. When he rewarded it with an owl treat, the bird still had the nerve to bite him.

Harry opened the parcel and read the short note attached to it. It was from Malfoy, of course. He wrote all the usual courting stuff like how much he missed seeing Harry and hoped that Harry would give him a chance and not forget him. His gift for today was to remind Harry of their glorious days in Hogwarts and how wonderfully talented Harry was. Harry snickered at Malfoy's choice of words at first, but when he opened the small box, he couldn't help but gasp. Malfoy had sent him the winning Snitch from The Quidditch World Cup 1994. It was a really valuable collectible, the kind collectors all over the world fought to get their hands on.

Harry had to admit that Draco had really managed to impress him with his first gift. The git had probably taken some lessons for perfecting his bribery skills, but still, Harry was impressed.

He spent the whole day at home, trying to find other viewpoints to his impending big decision. After dinner he got a Floo call from Hermione, asking how he was doing and if he had come to any conclusions yet. She offered her help with researching the issue more but Harry declined gently. He had to make his decision based on his own feelings and conscience, not just on book knowledge and statistics. It was his life, after all, and he had to deal with it himself.

On Sunday Harry headed to the Burrow for his weekly Sunday lunch. Molly Weasley expected him to be there every Sunday if he didn't have an extraordinarily good reason not to. The whole family was already there when Harry arrived, and Harry felt instantly at home. He had grown to love and appreciate this family, the only family he had ever really known, and he couldn't help but think of all the Weasley offspring as his own siblings. Startlingly, Harry realized that Ginny felt like his own sister, not like his girlfriend, and that thought was a bit disturbing. Almost as disturbing was imagining Draco spending time with the Weasleys, having a Sunday lunch there with Harry. He had to snicker at the thought, instantly earning some odd looks from Ron, but he didn't say anything out loud.

Harry spent his afternoon at the Burrow, postponing his return to Grimmauld Place and Draco's visit as long as he dared. Eventually, he had to go back and face the music. At 7 pm sharp, he heard the Floo roar to life and Malfoy stepped into the living room.

"Good evening, Harry," he greeted politely.

"Hello, Malfoy, come in," Harry replied and beckoned him to sit down. "Want a drink?"

"That would be nice. Wine, please, if you have," Malfoy crossed his legs elegantly after he had taken a seat on the sofa.

"Ummm... sorry, no wine. Only beer, firewhiskey and brandy." Harry felt embarrassed of his drink selection.

"Brandy then, please." Thankfully, Malfoy didn't show his disdain if he felt it.

Harry offered the drink and Malfoy accepted it gracefully. When Harry went to sit on an armchair, Malfoy stopped him.

"May I ask you to sit here beside me? I'd like to be close to you. Well, I need to be close to you, precisely."

Harry decided to do as he was asked and sat down on the other end of the sofa. Malfoy didn't obviously accept that as he moved closer so he was finally sitting right beside Harry, their arms and legs touching each other. Malfoy let out a contented sigh and sipped his drink.

"Why this sudden need to be close to me?" Harry asked curiously.

"When I chose you to be my mate, the need to be close to you became constant, until we have bonded and the bond is settled," Malfoy explained.

"What if we can't see each other for days?" Harry asked.

"Then the pain is constant," Malfoy said dryly.

Harry shivered and changed the subject. He thanked Malfoy for the gift the day before, and Malfoy seemed to be pleased at hearing that his gift had been so appreciated. After that their conversation flowed effortlessly and they talked about everything that had happened after they left Hogwarts. Harry was surprised to find out that they could be so comfortable together, no trace of earlier disagreements or hostility between them. Harry forgot all about the time limit he had set earlier and they talked late into the night. Harry tried not to react when Malfoy took his hand and held it for the rest of the evening, seemingly not even noticing it himself. When Malfoy prepared to leave, he pulled Harry closer by his hand and tried to kiss him. Harry turned his head so that Malfoy's kiss ended on his cheek instead but Malfoy didn't seem to mind. Harry allowed him to embrace him for a long while until Malfoy finally stepped in to the Floo and called "Malfoy Manor". Harry stood in front of the Floo long after Malfoy's departure dazed and confused. Finally, he managed to shake himself from the stupor and went to bed.

The week started as usual. Harry received his second gift on Monday morning before he left for work. This time Malfoy had sent him a bracelet – not a girlish style – but a masculine silver one with a crest engraved on it. In the attached note Malfoy asked Harry to wear it all the time because the bracelet held shielding and protecting magic in it. Harry slipped the bracelet on his wrist and left for work.

On Tuesday evening, Malfoy visited again, precisely on time again, and the evening was spent once again talking and holding hands. This time, though, Harry had prepared with good wine, and Malfoy had been delighted. Malfoy was also very pleased to see Harry wearing the bracelet, and when Malfoy tried to kiss him again at the end of the evening, Harry let him. It was just a brief touch of lips, nothing more, but they both shivered at the feeling of it.

On Wednesday morning Harry received the third gift. This time it was delivered by a messenger boy from Eeylops Owl Emporium in Diagon Alley. The gift was a tiny funny-looking owl, The Long-Whiskered Owlet from South America, extremely rare as the attached note explained. The owl was brown with light yellow feathers sticking around his face and making it look like it had been recently frightened or had an electric shock just a second ago. The owl looked at Harry calmly, almost as if evaluating him and let out a quiet hoot. Harry immediately liked him.

"You are so tiny, how are you supposed to deliver anything other than letters?" Harry cooed at the owl and gave him an owl treat. The owl scowled at him, accepted the treat and nipped Harry's finger irritatedly.

"Ouch! Seems like you might be small but you certainly are a feisty little one," Harry chuckled. He let Kreacher take care of the owl while he had to go to work.

On Wednesday evening Harry went out with Ron and some of his fellow auror trainees. They used to have a pint or two in a nearby pub every week. Harry liked these easy going pub evenings with his friends and wondered if he could keep them even if he bonded with Malfoy. Harry found that thought a ridiculous one as soon as it crossed his mind; of course he would keep them. Malfoy didn't own him, as possessive as he probably was. Harry enjoyed spending time with his friends – it was going home to an empty house after these dates that he didn't like.

Suddenly, it crossed his mind: he was already thinking as if he'd accepted Malfoy's proposition, wasn't he? He still had two days left before he had to make his decision. He'd better use them wisely. Harry went to sleep and dreamed of a certain possessive Veela and his protective, comfortable wings.

On Thursday morning there was an owl tapping against his bedroom window when he woke up. Harry was surprised at seeing the Malfoy owl again because it wasn't a gift day and Malfoy was supposed to visit Harry this evening. When Harry let the owl inside he saw that this time there weren't any gifts attached, only a letter. Harry frowned; had something happened? He gave the owl a treat and opened the letter. It was from Narcissa Malfoy.

_Dear Mr Potter,_  
_I had no intention of interfering with you courting my son, but I'm afraid now I need a favor from you._  
_After seeing the Prophet this morning, Draco has been very upset. He needs some encouragement from you, that you have not changed your mind before the week has expired._  
_I hope you are still keeping your word of considering the bonding with my son and haven't made the decision, especially if it is a negative one, ahead of time._  
_Please, send a note or if you can manage, come visit as soon as possible._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry was confused – what had happened and what had been in the Prophet this morning that made Malfoy so upset? Harry ran downstairs to see it himself. The Prophet was on the kitchen table as usual, next to his tea cup. Harry turned the pages of the Prophet urgently and froze. There it was, on page 4, a picture of Harry and one of his trainee friends, Mason, at the pub the night before. They were laughing and Mason had swung an arm around Harry's shoulders. When Mason turned his head at something Harry had said, it looked like Mason kissed Harry's cheek in the picture. Harry groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. This was bad. No wonder Malfoy had flipped when seeing the paper, as ultimately possessive as he was. He had to go and explain the situation to Malfoy right now!

Harry was almost stepping into the Floo when he realized he was still in his pyjamas. He cursed and rushed back upstairs to change.

Harry burst into the Malfoy Manor from the fireplace, sending soot all over the place and stopped. He heard a distant crashing and yelling coming from the second floor and started to run towards the noise. In the hallway on the second floor, Harry met Narcissa Malfoy, who was looking relieved at Harry's arrival.

"Draco is in his rooms." She directed to the double doors on his right and stepped aside.

Harry knocked on the door and was met with silence. He cracked the door a little bit to see inside and gasped. The room, once very beautiful and elegant, was totally destroyed. There was broken furniture, mirrors and paintings hanging crookedly on the wall and shattered on the floor. The curtains were hanging raggedly in front of the large windows.

Harry stepped cautiously inside and spotted Malfoy standing in front of the window, his back turned to Harry and breathing unevenly. His head was hanging and his hands were in tight fists. He looked enraged and defeated at the same time and dangerous as hell even if he was standing still.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively. At the sound of Harry's voice, Malfoy spun around and froze.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your new boyfriend?" Malfoy asked hoarsely with hostility.

"Mason is only my fellow trainee, nothing more. We were having a pint at a pub last night with six others and they all are just friends," Harry assured.

"He kissed you! Don't lie to me. I saw it in the Prophet myself!" Malfoy shouted.

"He didn't kiss me. It might have looked like that in the picture, but he didn't kiss me. You are the only one who has kissed me in ages." Harry tried to stay calm, even though his blood was starting to boil.

"He didn't kiss you? You swear?" Malfoy asked as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. I gave you my word last Friday, didn't I?" Harry huffed.

Without a word, Malfoy closed the distance between them and crushed Harry into his tight embrace. He kissed Harry's face and brushed his hands on Harry's face, shoulders and arms as if trying to ensure that he was really there and not harmed in any way.

"That's enough, Malfoy," Harry tried to shake the Veela off, but Malfoy didn't budge.

"I thought I had lost you, that I wasn't good enough to court you and you had chosen another man even if you hadn't told me your decision yet," Malfoy muttered between the kisses and caresses. "Why don't you ever call me by my first name - Draco?" He asked as if by afterthought.

Harry was surprised, "I... I don't know. Old habits die hard, I guess. Alright, Draco, cut it out. I'm here and I'm okay. You didn't have to destroy this lovely room in a hissy fit, you moron. All you would have needed was to call me and ask!"

"You think it's a lovely room?" Draco grinned sheepishly. "Well then, it will be repaired and back in shape the next time you'll visit."

"Which is tomorrow, by the way," Harry said dryly. "Everything alright now? I need to go to work, but first I have to go back home to get my work robes. I left in kind of hurry, you know."

"Please, stay. I need you close to me right now," Draco tried to persuade him. "We'll have breakfast together."

"I really need to go, but I'll see you again later today. We have a date, haven't we?" Harry was already going to be late for work and he wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

Draco was reluctant to let him go, but after a long session of hugs and kisses, Harry was finally able to leave, promising to see him soon.

Harry's day at work dragged by, not that he was concentrating on his job very well anyways. He had too much on his mind - Draco's behavior, for example, and his own reactions to it, wanting to calm him down and soothe him as if it was the most important thing in the world. Finally Harry decided to ask if he could get the next day off because of private reasons. It was granted, to Harry's relief, and after the work day Harry realized that he hadn't paid attention to almost anything during that day. Such a good Auror he was going to be, Harry scoffed to himself.

Harry had skipped his lunch and decided to get something to eat on his way home. He bought some Chinese take-out and was eating in his kitchen when he heard the Floo roar to life. He glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and realized that it was 7 pm already. Malfoy had arrived, precisely on time as usual.

Harry took his food carton with him as he went to greet Malfoy in the livingroom. Malfoy was already pacing anxiously across the room when Harry opened the door. Malfoy dashed to him.

"Harry, is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. I'm just hungry, didn't have lunch today," Harry answered, stuffing food into his mouth at the same time.

"Merlin, I should take you out to dinner then. We can leave at once."

"I have food. I'm eating already so stop fussing. Actually, you should try this too. It's really good." Harry offered a piece of his food to Draco, who eyed it suspiciously. "Come on, try it!"

"I'd rather taste it this way," Draco answered, taking the carton from Harry's hand and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply. The kiss was so intense that Harry's knees buckled and he felt his blood rushing in his ears. Draco moaned into the kiss, "Delicious", and deepened the kiss even more. After a long moment of heated kissing, Harry was breathless and flushed. He was burning with desire and started tugging Draco's clothes in his feverish need for bare skin.

Draco met him with equal fervor, if not even more, desperately trying to get his hands inside Harry's clothes and kissing every spot of bare skin he managed to reveal. They tumbled down on the sofa and managed to get rid of most of their clothes – bloody boots tried to fight back – and Harry was lost. He clung onto Draco and unashamedly rubbed himself against Draco trying to get more friction with grinding their erections together. Draco moaned and thrust against him with force making Harry groan with passion. Harry threw his head back, exposing his neck to Draco's greedy lips. Draco latched onto the sensitive skin and kissed, licked, sucked and bit his way down from his ear and jaw to his collarbone. Harry was sure he would be pretty well-marked come morning but didn't care. All that kissing, sucking and grinding made the electric current flash through him curling his toes, and all he wanted was more of Draco, the sooner the better.

"Draco, I... I need you... take me... please, take me, I need you so much," he gasped.

"I want you too, Harry, but... if I take you now, there's no going back. I have to make you mine for good," Draco panted hoarsely.

"I don't care, I just need you... please, Draco, make me yours." Harry didn't even want to think twice. It felt so good and right, damn the consequences.

Draco nodded and cast a lubrication charm. Then he spread Harry's legs wider and trailed his finger towards Harry's entrance all the while rubbing against Harry's cock with his own. Harry barely noticed the finger breaching his tight ring of muscle and starting to move in and out of him. Soon Draco added a second finger and even that felt good. He was getting stretched and despite it being slightly uncomfortable it still felt good. The third finger was more of a challenge. Harry grunted and clenched his muscles when a burning feeling filled his hole, but Draco stilled his fingers and let him adjust a little before continuing his movements. Finally, Harry felt ready for more, and even though Draco hadn't let it show before, his impatience was now rushing to the surface; he seemed relieved at getting to the real thing.

He withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock at Harry's entrance and then started to push slowly in. Harry gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled with something bigger than the three fingers he had gotten used to earlier. Draco was clearly restraining himself by not pushing all the way in, and his muscles trembled with the effort. Harry tried to relax and let it happen but it was easier said than done. Finally Draco was fully sheathed inside him and stilled his movements. Draco kissed him again with intense passion and stroked his scared dick, which had gone slightly flaccid during the intrusion of Draco's cock. It began to show some interest under Draco's persuasion and soon Harry started to instinctively thrust into Draco's hand getting Draco's cock even deeper inside him with the movement. Draco started to thrust in a slow pace, trying to give Harry more time to adjust but Harry had other ideas. He wanted it faster and harder because every time Draco thrust deeper, he hit a special spot inside Harry and it made his every nerve end burst with pleasure. Draco complied with his demanding lover and started to thrust in earnest. Harry moaned and mewled – the sounds that urged Draco to make it even better for Harry – and soon he was slamming into Harry with force that made the sofa squeak in distress. Harry was approaching his climax rapidly, the heat low in his belly bursting into flames, his balls tightening and his hands clenching around Draco's neck.

Harry cried out and tensed, all the muscles in his arse clenching almost painfully around Draco's cock. Harry came violently, erupting his seed all over Draco's hand and between their stomachs. Draco kept thrusting inside Harry, but his pace faltered and turned erratic. Soon after he was coming too, with a loud cry, and at the same time, his wings burst out of his back and unfurled to their fullest extent.

Panting harshly, their skin slick with sweat and lips still searching for contact, they stayed as they were after their powerful climax, tangled together. Neither of them were able to move even if they wanted to, which they didn't. Draco's wings wrapped around them, covering them with a soft warm feathery blanket, and they relished in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. Eventually, Draco's softening cock slipped out of Harry and Harry felt it's absence as if a part of himself was missing. Harry wiggled closer to Draco, which was quite a feat as they were already as close to each other as possible. Harry began to drift off and judging by the evened breathing of Draco, he was dozing off as well. Harry felt more content and happy than ever before.

Abruptly the Floo roared to life, interrupting the peaceful moment, and three people rushed in, startling the two tired lovers on the sofa.

"Harry, you have some explaining to do..."

"Ginny, you can't rush in like that! Harry has a..."

"Bloody hell!"

Ginny barged in first, followed by Hermione and Ron, who obviously tried to stop her. Ron and Hermione knew it was Draco's visiting night, so they had been trying to keep Ginny out.

"Harry! What is this?" Ginny screeched and before Harry realized, Draco had grabbed Harry in his arms, covering them both with his wings and pulled Harry out of touching range.

"Mine!" Draco growled fiercely, keeping Harry possessively tight in his arms before transforming to his full Veela form. His cruel looking beak was ready to shred the others to pieces and his ear-splitting screeches grew louder and louder until Harry put his hand on Draco's chest and kissed his neck, causing him to calm down a little.

"Guys, calm down. It's not what it looks... well, it is what it looks like, just give me a moment to get Draco to calm down. Wait here," Harry instructed and Apparated himself and Draco upstairs to his bedroom.

Draco was still growling anxiously, but now that they were alone, he started to calm down under Harry's calming ministrations. Harry kissed him, rubbed his chest and back with his hands calmingly and murmured soothing words to him, and eventually Draco was able to transform back to himself.

"What the fuck, Potter? Why were they coming here now? Did you invite them? Didn't you want to be alone with me? And why's that Weaselette there with them, I thought you didn't date her anymore?"

Harry sighed, "Ron and Hermione knew you were here and they'd have never interrupted us, but I think Ginny just decided to barge in and they tried to stop her. And I was telling you the truth earlier when I said I didn't date Ginny anymore. As far as I know, she's dating someone else."

"We will not go back downstairs, they have to leave," Draco grumbled still upset.

"We have to go back and explain, they deserve it. Ron and Hermione have been nothing but supportive with this whole Veela thing, and I guess even Ginny deserves to hear the truth from us," Harry explained patiently.

Draco didn't agree and was clearly sulking, but Harry kissed him long and deep until he gave up, though reluctantly. He accepted the clothes Harry offered him, but made it clear to Harry that if they went back, Harry had to stay away from the others, no touching was allowed. Since his possessiveness was in charge so soon after their mating, Draco didn't trust them not to take Harry away from him.

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the loveseat when Harry and Draco stepped back in the livingroom, but Ginny was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. Harry noticed their clothes scattered around the room and blushing deeply vanished them surreptitiously. Draco's arm was firmly in place around Harry's waist holding him tightly close to his mate.

"Harry, what is this? Why haven't you said anything before? How long has it been going on?" Ginny shot her questions as soon as she noticed Harry entering the room.

"Calm down, Ginny. We have been dating just a little while and there was nothing to tell you before today anyway," Harry explained.

"Nothing to tell? Ron told me today that Malfoy has been courting you for a week and proposed you to be his fucking Veela mate? Is that nothing, huh?" Ginny was furious.

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's waist and growled warningly at Ginny.

"It has nothing to do with you, Ginny. We haven't been dating anymore, have we? You chose Dean, remember? I was free to do what I liked and I chose Draco." Harry was starting to get annoyed. Ginny just scowled at them but didn't argue further.

"So you made your decision before the week was up, Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"Umm, I guess I did." Harry grinned sheepishly, realizing just now that he had really made his decision and now he was mated with a Veela. He glanced up at Draco and saw a smug smile playing on his lips. Harry's lips twitched; his Veela was proud of himself, the bastard. He couldn't help but chuckle, not the least upset the way things had turned out.

"I think it's better we leave now. I'm sorry, guys, didn't mean to interrupt your date." Ron stood up and ushered the girls to the Floo. Before he stepped into the Floo himself, he glanced over his shoulder and growled. "You better treat him right, Malfoy, or I'll rip your bollocks off."

"Don't worry, Weasley, Harry is in good hands here." Draco smirked and squeezed Harry's arse. Harry yelped and swatted Draco's hand but Ron had already disappeared.

Draco grinned mischievously, "I think we've better continue from where we were before the interruption but somewhere more private, where your friends can't disturb us. I need to re-stake my claim. What do you think, my love?"

"Lead the way, sweetheart," Harry grinned back teasingly and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I don't think I'll ever be claimed enough by you."

The End


End file.
